Emociones
by LarubeChan's2
Summary: Basado en la historia de mi AU de The Dysfunctionals. Historias cortas sobre los sentimientos que se producen Lucifer y Balthazar. Encontrar tus sentimientos puede ser la clave para crear tu propia historia.
1. Soledad, sentimiento, excitación, agobio

**Nota de autor:** He estado muy ocupada con la universidad y no he podido continuar**_ The Dysfunctionals_**, pero basado en la historia de ese AU he ido escribiendo algunas historias cortas (drabbles) basados en sentimientos y emociones que he ido agrupando.

¡Espero que os gusten!

* * *

**Soledad**

Tanto Balthazar como Lucifer eran hombres ocupados, pero por razones muy diferentes. El cargo que desempeñaba Lucifer en el trabajo, cirujano jefe, ni más ni menos, hacía que tuviera que hacer más horas de las que se suponía que debía hacer, tampoco tenía realmente, tiempo libre porque cualquier contratiempo hacía que tuviese que volver al hospital a controlarlo todo.

Balthazar también tenía un trabajo serio, pero una vez el papeleo de la oficina estaba resuelto, todo estaba en orden y podía acabar su jornada. El hecho de que siempre estuviese ocupado, era por su hermano pequeño, Castiel. Que a pesar de ser mayorcito, ya que ya era un universitario (aunque de segundo curso de medicina, todo un júnior), era un caso. Si no se le recordaba, se le olvidaban las cosas más básicas, como comer o dormir ya que siempre estaba estudiando. Y por supuesto, no sabía ni conducir, ni cocinar, limpiar… Era un completo desastre en cuanto a labores de la casa, pero Balthazar siempre estaba ahí para procurar que la casa no prendiera un día en llamas.

Balthazar era muy familiar con su hermanito, también tenía otro hermano más pequeño que él, mayor que Castiel, Gabriel. Ya se había independizado, pero siempre habían mantenido una buena relación. Lucifer realmente no tenía a nadie. Era de la otra punta de los Estados Unidos y se había mudado para ocupar su puesto de trabajo, igualmente, tampoco tenía familiares ni amigos con los que mantuviese una buena relación.

El cirujano, cuando el otro rubio estaba ocupado imponiendo orden en su propia casa, se sentía solo en su apartamento. No lo admitiría nunca delante de Balthazar, pero él, seguramente, sería la única persona que era capaz de soportarle y su compañía era inigualable.

**Sentimiento**

Su relación era algo extraña, ninguno de los dos había expresado en palabras que eran realmente, tampoco habían impuesto unos límites. Estaban saliendo juntos, en una relación estable, eso lo tenían claro ambos.

Balthazar todavía no consigue creer que se haya podido enamorar de alguien como Lucifer, todavía entiende menos como el cirujano se puede sentir atraído por una persona como él mismo. Nunca olvidará cuando le dijo que ni se le ocurriera irse con otro, "**eres mío**".

Y es feliz. Muy feliz. El otro hombre le producía un montón de sensaciones que a veces no sabía ni cómo interpretar, era ardiente y muy pasional. Pero a la vez era demasiado posesivo, pero no le importaba, porque no se iría nunca con otro, porque tenía muy claro que solo pertenecía a Lucifer.

**Excitación**

Era algo vergonzoso de aceptar por su parte, pero si en algo podía reconocer que su pareja era extraordinario… era en el sexo.

También era un tema que les traía muchos conflictos, pero ese no es el punto en estos momentos.

Lucifer en la cama era muy ardiente, tenía que admitir que le ponía mucho y que sabía cómo controlar totalmente a Balthazar. Gemidos y otros sonidos producidos por el placer siempre se escuchaban durante altas horas de la noche, Balthazar siempre se había querido controlar respecto a ese hecho, pero a Lucifer le gustaba verle suplicar y darse cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba su pareja haciendo el amor, así que en el fondo, Balthazar sabe que seguirá gimiendo aunque no quiera.

**Agobio**

Como el horario de Lucifer era tan aleatorio, a veces, cuando este avisaba a su pareja de que tenía un rato libre, Balthazar se escapaba de la oficina para verle. Pero no iba solo, sus dichosos papeles e informes le acompañaban normalmente.

En la mayoría de casos, el rubio conseguía cuadrarlo todo y entonces todo era fantástico. Pero luego había ese pequeño porcentaje de casos donde no conseguía que algo saliese según lo previsto y el hombre se ofuscaba. Muchas veces acababa pagando su mal humor pasajero con Lucifer, quien no tomaba atención sobre lo que realmente pasaba ya que cada vez que Balthazar hablaba sobre su trabajo, desconectaba porque realmente aquello no tenía nada que ver con él.

**-¡Si cada departamento hiciera bien su trabajo no joderían el trabajo a los demás!**

**-Yo sí que te voy a joder bien esta noche.** – Su novio le dedicó una mirada fulminante. - **¿Qué? No tengo ni puta idea de contabilidad, no puedo ayudarte. Pero un buen polvo te iría bien para bajar ese humor que gastas…**

Pero esa noche no hubo sexo. Balthazar seguía demasiado ocupado y estresado con todo el papeleo, cosa que no emocionó demasiado a Lucifer.

* * *

¡Espero que os hayan gustado!

El listado de emociones en el que me he basado era de 100, dudo que llegue a hacerlos todos. (Tampoco sé si haré muchos capítulos, pero seguro que subiré de 4 en 4 emociones). Siento mucho tener parada la historia de The Dysfunctionals (solamente con The Unusuals ya voy a trompicones), los estudios no me dan para más, así que solo puedo escribir cositas cortas como esta.

De todas formas, podéis dejarme reviews comentándome si os ha gustado o con comentarios constructivos. ¡Gracias por leerme!


	2. Celos, cariño, ira, lagrimas

**Celos**

Habían empezado a discutir hacía horas, no se habían podido ver durante algunas semanas por culpa de la incompatibilidad de sus horarios y el cirujano estaba de muy mal humor. No era la primera vez que Lucifer le culpaba por no poderse ver. No podía evitar pensar que a veces su novio estaba celoso de Castiel, si este se metía en problemas, la prioridad de Balthazar sería ir a solucionarlos, por mucho que no le gustase a Lucifer.

**-¡Dime quién es el otro! **– Lucifer seguía empeñado en su teoría de que Balthazar le era infiel.

**-Te lo he repetido un montón de veces. No hay un "otro".** – No podía perder la calma. Si los dos se enfurecían, la cosa podía acabar mal. – Tuve que llevar a Cassie al aeropuerto, tenía un seminario a la otra punta del país. Es mi hermano pequeño, tengo que cuidar de él, si no lo hago yo, no lo hará nadie.

Lucifer estaba todavía mosqueado, pero Balthazar consiguió que empezara a entrar en razón. El cirujano era muy posesivo y tenía miedo de perder al otro rubio por no merecérselo. No podía evitar pensar que podría estar con otro hombre mejor que Lucifer y esas ideas se le iban de las manos en las discusiones.

**Cariño**

No saben desde cuándo, tampoco saben bien el motivo de ello, pero hubo un momento donde sus nombres no eran nombrados con tanta frialdad sino que parecían como palabras que constantemente salían de sus labios.

Con el tiempo ya no se llamaban por sus nombres sino por abreviaciones, eso los acercó más.

**-L-Lucy… Para, me haces cosquillas…** - Lucifer iba besándole el cuello, bajando a través de este y colando sus manos dentro de la camisa de Balthazar. **- ¡Te he dicho que pares!** – No fue voluntariamente, sino un acto reflejo, pero lo que importa es que le dio una buena patada.

**-Joder Balz, odio que hagas eso.** – Realmente no le había dolido demasiado, pero le había cortado el rollo.

**-¿Perdona?**

**Ira**

Balthazar había recibido un mensaje en el celular algo extraño, procedente de Lucifer, había intentado llamarle pero fue en vano ya que este no contestaba. Cuando llegó al departamento del mayor, pudo ver como Lucifer estaba de muy mal humor, había algunas cosas tiradas por el suelo. Cuando le vio entrar -gracias a dios que tenía las llaves de su departamento, ya que si no, dudaba que este le hubiera dejado entrar- se giró, dándole la espalda y pasándose las manos por la cara.

**-¡No quiero verte! ¡Déjame en paz!** – Balthazar no se acercó, Lucifer tampoco se movió de su lugar.

**-No voy a irme. Mejor que vayas diciendo el porqué de tu mal humor, Lucifer.**

**-Mierda, la gente va diciendo estupideces cuando ni siquiera me conocen. ¡Que se metan en sus vidas aburridas!**

Balthazar fue hasta donde estaba su pareja y le abrazó por la espalda. El otro se dejó.

**Lagrimas**

Balthazar no solía llorar, siempre había aparentado ser alguien fuerte delante de sus hermanos pequeños pero con su novio no tenía esa coraza. Cuando se venía abajo pocas veces lloraba, pero cuando su relación con Lucifer se hizo más íntima, algunas veces no podía reprimirse.

Y lloraba. Delante de una de las pocas personas que aportaban felicidad a su estúpida vida y se sentía estúpido, porque no quería parecer débil delante de él. Pero entonces Lucifer se abrazaba, le acariciaba el pelo e intentaba consolarle con palabras que no tenían sentido. Ese hombre no sabía consolar, se le daba de pena, pero Balthazar sabía que se estaba preocupando por él.

Y todo lo demás no le importaba, porque ese hombre que era tan frío con todo el mundo estaba intentando transmitirle un poco de su nula calidez. Y cuando Balthazar conseguía estar más tranquilo, se besaban, con lentitud. Como si Lucifer no quisiera que Balthazar se rompiese de un momento a otro.

* * *

Hasta aquí la segunda recopilación de historias cortas.

Espero que os haya gustado y no dudéis en dejar un review con vuestras opiniones : D


End file.
